Msn Part one
by rose47doctor
Summary: I am a fan of Msn so i thought of this story i hope all readers will enjoy. Please R&R and please try not to do Flames bad reviews I dont miond advice as long as it is nice advice
1. Msn part 1

Rose petal= Rose, Me+Ianto= Jack, Time traveller= The Doctor, Miss Noble= Donna Noble.

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything in this story.**

_**Msn part one**_

Rose petal just signed in, Time Traveller just signed in.

Time Traveller: Hi Rose you ok?

Rose Petal: Hi Doc and yeah I'm ok you?

Time Traveller: Yeah I'm good thank you.

Miss Noble just signed in.

Miss Noble: Hey guys.

Time Traveller: Hi Donna I put your memory back

Miss Noble: Yeah thanks about that how did I not burn?

Time Traveller: I left you long enough so it wouldn't hurt you

Miss Noble: Cool beans

Miss Noble: Oh sorry Rose hi

Rose petal: Hey wait you should of burnt if you got your memory back

Miss Noble: Yeah I'm confused to about that but oh well

Me+Ianto just signed in

Me+Ianto: Hey Rose, Doc, Donna huh?

Time Traveller: I managed to get her memory back

Me+Ianto: Ok then moving on

Rose Petal: Hey jack who's Ianto?

Me+Ianto: Oh he's my boy friend want to speak to him?

Rose Petal: BOY FRIEND! And ok

Me+Ianto: Hi Jack said someone wanted to speak to me

Miss Noble: Yeah but we all need to talk in private now sign out

Me+Ianto: Ok

Me+Ianto just signed out

Miss Noble: Doc where are you?

Time Traveller: Floating in the middle of time and space

Miss Noble: Well when you come and pick me up to travel with you and Rose oh will your face be so saw

Time Traveller: Let me guess your going to slap me?

Miss Noble: How did you guess?

Time Traveller: Well you hit me around the arm enough times

Rose Petal: hold up she's coming travailing with me and you?

Time Traveller: Yeah why not she's hardly ever trouble

Miss Noble: Ahem

Time Traveller: Sorry Donna but you can be a bit of trouble

Miss Noble: I know

Me+Ianto just signed in

Me+Ianto: Are you guys done talking or do I have to go back offline?

Time Traveller: No it's fine

Miss Noble: I'm going to go and see my granddad up the hill see you all

Rose Petal: Bye Donna

Time Traveller: Bye Donna

Me+Ianto: Bye Donna

Miss Noble just signed out

Time Traveller: Jack don't you have something else you want to do?

Me+Ianto: No

Time Traveller just sent Me+Ianto a nudge

Me+Ianto: Oh yeah I have to go somewhere bye

Me+Ianto just signed out

Time Traveller: Just me and you at last

Rose Petal: Yeah finally

Time Traveller: Rose I have something to ask you

Rose Petal: Why don't you just come through the rooms and ask me

Time Traveller: cause I want to ask you on here

Rose Petal: What is it then?

Time Traveller: Rose Marion Tyler will you Marry Me?

Sorry to end it there my fans but the bit about Donna getting her memory back I know most of you are probably going to review me saying donna can't get her memory back or she would burn, but I wanted to set it after Journeys End so she would know Rose so I just made the idea up.


	2. Msn part 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who or anything in this story.**

_**Msn Part 2 **_

Rose Petal just signed out

Time Traveller: Rose where did you go?

Rose Petal just signed in

Rose Petal: Sorry about that my mum pulled the internet lead out

Time Traveller: Don't worry I have met your mum

Rose Petal: YES!

Time Traveller: you will?

Rose Petal: YES, YES, YES!

Time Traveller: Rose Marion Tyler you have made me the happiest man alive

Rose Petal: Sorry to ruin the moment but your a time lord not a man

Time Traveller: Oh same thing I'm coming to the same room as you

Rose Petal: ok

The Doctor went into the same room as Rose and kissed her. He went back to his laptop

Time Traveller: So when do you want the wedding to be and were?

Rose Petal: Not sure we will talk about it later

Me+Ianto just signed in

Time Traveller: Hi jack

Rose Petal: Hi jack

Me+Ianto: Hey guys it's me Ianto not jack

Rose Petal: how do you know his password?

Me+Ianto: I guessed it

Time Traveller: I can guess what it is

Miss Noble just signed in

Miss Noble: Hi every one

Rose Petal: Hey Donna the guys are talking on their own

Miss Noble: Oh well, you don't me coming travailing with you and the Doc do you?

Rose Petal: Well I don't but it will be odd cause it has just been me and the Doctor for ages

Miss Noble: Don't worry I won't break you up or anything

Rose Petal: I know he said you are really nice, but we are getting married

Miss Noble: Oh I'm really happy for you (smiley face)

Rose Petal: Thank you

Time Traveller and Me+Ianto just joined the conversation

Time Traveller: Sorry about that

Me+Ianto: Yeah want me to get Jack?

Time Traveller: Yeah ok

Me+Ianto: Hey guys I'm kina busy so I will be on later bye

Me+Ianto just signed out

Time Traveller: I'm going to have a shower bye

Time Traveller just signed out

Miss Noble: So how are you Rose?

Rose Petal: I'm good you

Miss Noble: Yeah I'm ok I'm just going to change my msn name

Arm slapper: I'm back

Rose Petal: I think you should change your name back

Arm Slapper: Ok one sec

Miss Noble: I'm back

Rose Petal: See I told you your name as Miss Noble sounds better

Miss Noble: Yeah I know

Me+Ianto just signed in

Me+Ianto: Hi every one

Rose Petal: Hey Jack

Miss Noble: Hey Jack

Miss Noble: I have to go every one bye

Me+Ianto: Bye Donna

Rose Petal: Bye Donna

Miss Noble just signed out

Rose Petal: I'm going bye

Me+Ianto: Bye

Rose Petal just signed out

Me+Ianto just signed out


	3. Msn part 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who or anything in this story**

_**Msn Part 3**_

Time Traveller just signed in

Miss Noble just signed in

Time Traveller: Hey Donna you ok?

Miss Noble: Yeah I'm fine so when you coming to get me?

Time Traveller: Well I could come today but I'm not sure if Rose wants you here

Miss Noble: Oh don't worry about that I spoke to Rose she said it fine just that it would be odd having someone else around

Time Traveller: Ok then not sure when I will be there as you know I'm in a time machine

Miss Noble: Yes I know

About 30 seconds pasted and The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors "Hello Donna it's been a long time"

"Yes I know"

The Doctor went back into the TARDIS with Donna they were all in separate rooms and they all signed on msn

Miss Noble signed in

Rose Petal signed in

Time Traveller signed in

Miss Noble: Hi Rose

Rose Petal: Hi Donna so when is the Doctor coming to pick you up?

Miss Noble: What do you mean I'm in the room next to you?

Rose Petal: But how?

Miss Noble: The Doctor came and picked me up when you was asleep

Time Traveller: Sorry I was getting my coat off so where were we?

Rose Petal: You didn't tell me that you went and got Donna, why?

Time Traveller: News flash we just got back

Rose Petal: Oh sorry then (embarrassed)

Time Traveller: Rose it's ok don't be so embarrassed

Rose Petal: How did you know I was embarrassed?

Time Traveller: I just guessed

Miss Noble: So I saw a new dress in blue water this weekend well whilst I was in earth (laughs)

Rose Petal: Cool how much is it?

Miss Noble: Well it is £80

Rose Petal: £80!

Miss Noble: You didn't let me finish it is normally £80 but the sale has gone down to £20!

Rose Petal: Wow now that is a good sale, Doctor?

Time Traveller: Yes Rose?

Rose Petal: Do you mind dropping me and Donna off at blue water then we can go and get that dress please.

Time Traveller: Ok sure but when you are down there don't forget to look for wedding dresses

Rose Petal: Ok at least Donna can help me now

The Doctor set over to the controls and set them into 21st century 2009 blue water the TARDIS landed about 1 minute later the Doctor called out "Rose Donna we are here"

Rose and Donna: Coming

Rose Petal just signed out

Miss Noble just signed out

Donna and Rose walked out of the TARDIS Rose gave the Doctor and kiss and said good bye Donna just said see you later Doc we probably won't be too long.

Me+Ianto just signed in

Me+Ianto: Hey Doc

Time Traveller: Hi who is this Jack or Ianto?

Me+Ianto: It's me Jack, Doc I'm just going to change my name

I love Ianto: I'm back

Time Traveller: Well I know we have not talked much but I'm going to go now I have got a lot to do

I love Ianto: Ok bye Doc

Time Traveller: Bye

Time Traveller just signed out

I love Ianto just signed out


	4. Msn part 4

**(The doctor will be called tt for short and rose will be RP for short)Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who or anything in this story**

_**Msn part 4**_

Rose Petal signed in the second TT did.

RP: hey doc

TT: hey

RP: how are you doing in the TARDIS?

TT: I'm good (Rose is on earth with Donna and the doctor is in the TARDIS)

RP: I hope I can come back soon I really miss you

TT: I miss you to 

TT: so when is Donna coming on?

RP: oh she isn't coming on today

TT: how comes?

RP: she just doesn't want to, I'm not too sure why let me just go and ask her be right back

TT: ok

RP: she said she is lying in bed for a while and she might be on later

TT: she's still in bed?

RP: yes I know can you believe it?

TT: yes I can I mean it is Donna

RP: laugh out loud

Miss Noble just signed in

Miss Noble: hey guys

RP+TT: hey

TT: Donna why don't you change your name it is a bit boring don't you think?

Miss Noble: yes what do you think I should change it to?

TT: how about..... DUMBO

Miss Noble: why DUMBO?

TT: I don't know you like the word DUMBO

Miss Noble: yes I do be right back

Miss Noble is set to be right back and she may not reply

DUMBO! : I'm back

DUMBO! Is back online

TT+RP: we can see that

DUMBO! : I'm still in bed laugh out loud

RP: I just heard you laugh Donna

DUMBO! : Ha, ha oh well, well I'm going now

RP+TT: bye x

DUMBO! Has just signed out

RP: well I suppose I should be getting off now I've got to go and arrange the church bye x x x x I love you

TT: I love you too bye x x x x

Sorry to end it there but there will be one more chapter and then I will be starting my new story called mutation probably


	5. I WOULD JUST LIKE TO INFROM YOU

I would just like to inform you that I have no further ideas for this story so I will not be continuing with the wedding , I am sorry for the people who were going along with this story but I have no more ideas and please to not review and tell me ideas because for a while I cannot be bothered to write any more stories now I know that some people are thinking YAY but I'm only not writing for a while because I'm not addicted to writing stories and it is becoming near my summer holidays, I also am very busy with school work but I promise I will be writing again very soon. NO DOUBT


End file.
